The instant invention relates to a process and an apparatus for monitoring at least one trailer brake for the detection overload.
A process of this type is described in EP0 320 602 B1. In this known process, a ratio is formed between a motor vehicle energy signal and a trailer energy signal. This ratio is observed during braking and overload of the trailer brake is recognized when this ratio changes at a predetermined rate or faster.
The present invention has as its object to propose a different process for detecting brake overload of a trailer brake.